entouragefandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd Lee
Lloyd Lee '''is a main recurring character in the HBO series ''Entourage''' and returns in Entourage (2015). He is Ari Gold's former assistant and the head of the television department at the Miller Gold Agency. Lloyd is a homosexual Chinese American who holds an art history degree from Sarah Lawrence College as well as an MBA from Stanford Business School. As Ari's assistant, he was subject to a demanding and verbally abusive boss; Lloyd's sexual orientation and ethnicity often fueled Ari's venomous barbs. Lloyd remained loyal to his boss after Ari is terminated, and delivers a motivational speech to Ari following the incident. Although Ari verbally abuses Lloyd, he still cares for him as Lloyd repeatedly proves himself as Ari's best assistant. Ari goes out of his way to help Lloyd on two episodes: Ari goes into a homosexual bar and saves Lloyd from a television writer who is looking to take advantage of Lloyd, and Ari reunites Lloyd with his boyfriend after a rough breakup. In Season 3, Lloyd booked Johnny 'Drama' Chase an audition in an Ed Burns's TV pilot and is his current agent. In the Season 4 finale, Lloyd and his boyfriend Tom go on a Rosie Cruise, which can be seen in the background of Ari and Lloyd's phone conversations. We find out in Season 4 that he has a picture of Ari being used as his personal dart board, probably for all the times Ari makes fun of him. Also in Season 4 we find out that his family is wealthy after Ari visits Lloyd and finds him living in an upscale condominium. Having spent years as Ari's assistant by the time of the sixth season, Lloyd tries to talk to him about a promotion. Ari makes him endure a series of challenges over 100 days, which prove hard for Lloyd and having had enough, he leaves Ari to take up Adam Davies' offer to work at TMA. Ari responds in the episode "Berried Alive" by ensuring that nobody in Hollywood will work with Lloyd again, starting with his attempt to sign Drama as a client after he is taken off ''Five Towns. When the Miller-Gold Agency merges with TMA in the season 6 finale "Give A Little Bit," Ari finally promotes Lloyd as an agent. Lloyd continues to work under him into the seventh season. In the final season, Ari makes Lloyd the interim chief of TMA's TV division upon the condition that he will task the Mad Men production staff to derail the audition of a waiter Ari mistakes as dating his wife. As Ari steps down from TMA in the series finale, Lloyd is surprised and confronts Ari for not letting him know early on, telling Ari that he was his inspiration. Ari exhorts Lloyd to continue working at TMA under Babs Miller. In the movie, Lloyd appears to have broken up with Tom for good and is engaged to another man. Ari agrees to host Lloyd's wedding and gives away Lloyd. Relationship with Ari Gold Ari relies heavily on 'Lloyd to handle the day-to-day minutiae of his work life. Lloyd's ethnicity and sexual orientation are constant targets for Ari's venomous barbs. Relationship with Eric Murphy Lloyd considers Eric Murphy to be the "only nice person" in Los Angeles. Category:Characters Category:Assistants Category:Agents Category:Americans Category:Recurring Characters